1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch display, and more particularly to a touch display with enhanced light transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens, as input/output devices that adopt sensing technology and display technology, have been widely employed in electronic devices such as portable or hand-held electronic devices.
A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
An electrode layer of a conventional touch panel is ordinarily manufactured by forming patterned electrodes, e.g., rhombus electrodes, using an etch technique. The patterned electrodes, however, may be observed by users, that is, a trace phenomenon, when looking at the touch panel. Moreover, the patterned electrodes may also impact light transmittance.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel touch display to improve the trace phenomenon and enhance light transmittance.